Three Pillars
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: Endymion is in trouble as usual and tries to explain. It makes matters worse. The relationship of three people in the Silver Millennium: EndymionKunziteBeryl
1. Late

Title: "Late"

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Characters: Endymion/Kunzite/Beryl (yes, I said it; is randomly and completely deservingly struck down by lightning from heaven)

Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am making no money here.

Theme: Delay

"You were late to your own coronation!"

"I was delayed."

"What was it that time?" his father, the king, asked skeptically.

"Well, with all the visitors in the palace we had a new maid and she wandered in on us and shrieked and ran out. And of course none of us knew where Beryl's dresses were, so she started looking for the one she wanted for the coronation, not a stitch on. And I couldn't resist, especially when she—"

"Spare me the details of your sordid love life."

"So anyway then we were all exhausted. And had to bathe. Kunzite and I eventually got Beryl's dress on right, but I can't imagine how just one maid can handle that thing. Between the two of us we could hardly manage it. Then we had to get our full ceremonial armor on. So, we were late. Not like anyone was going to start without us."

His father finally exploded. "You're having an affair with your chief guardsman and your half-sister!"

"_Illegitimate_ half-sister. No one knows she's not Nephrite's full-sister."

The king lost it. "Get out! Go find someone even less appropriate and _marry_ her!"

He certainly wasn't expecting Prince Endymion to obey him for once.


	2. The World As It Was

Title: The World As It Was  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon**  
Theme: Crack--Creation  
Genre: Romance  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: PG-13 

This is how a world is created.

mmmmmmmmm

"This is Kunzite, Endymion. He's going to be your guardian."

"What's that?" he asked with a childish lisp.

"He's… he's going to be your best friend."

"Oh… okay then."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"This is Lady Beryl, your betrothed."

"Woo, she's hot. Hey, what are your views on premarital sex?"

She slapped him. Kunzite slapped himself. They were thirteen.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I can't believe you two!"

"Endymion, I'm sorry! Don't break the engagement or tell my father, please, I'll do anything!"

"Not mention the breach of protocol of my chief bodyguard sleeping with my betrothed? I should have you flogged and you shipped to a convent. Or, better yet, I could just tell Jadeite and let you never live it down." Endymion's voice got more mocking as he went along.

Kunzite knew him well and stopped clutching the bedcovers so tightly. "You're not mad?"

"You kissed me yesterday on the training field. And I made out with her in the powder room the day before last."

"So… you like me and I like him and he likes you?"

"Well, I think those feelings are pretty mutual. Let's have a threesome!"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

This is how a world is destroyed.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Hey guys? You know how I was out hunting in the country all week? Well, I got married! Isn't that great?"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Kunzite? Beryl? Where are you? Metallia's forces are attacking the city!"

"Prince Endymion, you have to go."

"I don't know where they are."

"The Shitennou are assuredly on the gates. Lady Beryl must have already been evacuated."

"If you see them, tell them I've gone to Serenity."


	3. Children Play in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Let's go play in the rain!"

"Stupid, my dress will get all wet and Kunzite's sword will get rusty."

"Who said I wanted you in clothes?" Beryl slapped him. "Spoilsport."

"Pervert," she shot back.

Kunzite walked quickly beside the squabbling pair, already looking for a place to stash his sword where it wouldn't be found, for when Endymion would dash out into the rain and he would follow.

"Well, what does Kunzite think?" Two pairs of intense eyes turned on him.

"Leave me out of this," he said instantly. He was no coward, but there were some battles you'd have to be an idiot to not avoid.

"Well, I'm going to frolic," Endymion announced and jumped off the terrace onto the grounds. Ever faithful, Kunzite jumped after him. A minute later, with a loud and long-suffering sigh, Beryl ran after them.


	4. Choosing Sides

Title: Choosing Sides  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
Theme: Silver Millennium--Inner circle 

"Beryyyl…" Endymion called from deep in his pile of cushions, only two flung arms visible to draw her in.

"You couldn't be bothered to get out of your nest," Beryl crossed her silk draped arms, but crawled across the sinking mass to lean into her fiancé's arms.

"What's this?" he immediately noticed and snatched the letter deep in the layers of her dress.

"A letter from my honored father." She snapped it back although she had every intention of reading it to him.

"Are we getting a reputation for licentiousness stretching to his domain?"

"I doubt hearing we're getting friendly would upset him, though if I were not discreet he would assume you'd make me for a whore and put me aside."

"What does he want from us then?" Of course he wanted something, but Beryl's heart leapt because Endymion never used the royal we; he was grouping her with them, not her father.

"Land, what do you think? It can wait a minute; I'm enjoying your presence for once. And don't ruin it by groping me."


	5. A Matter of Legal Wording

Title: A Matter of Legal Wording  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Version: PGSM

"Help me lace this, will you?"

"What's the need? You're only going back to your rooms so your maids can help you change clothes."

Beryl scowled in the mirror she was twisted over her shoulder to see. "There will be talk."

"There's always talk."

"This is serious."

"Everyone knows. Among the palace servants at least. It's not as though anything could be a secret from them."

"It's serious enough to me. Anytime you could label me adulterous before the court and break off the engagement and I would be sent home in ruin and disgrace and would be lucky if a country baron in a fort of sticks in the wolf-infested woods of the Mississippi valley would marry me."

"I'm not going to."

"You're a flighty skirt chase which is alright in a man and a prince."

"I can be serious," he claimed despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Then why have your been avoiding Kunzite and I for days?"

"It was that private audience you and Nephrite were called to last week," Kunzite identified, stepping into the dressing room and moving to help Beryl with her silk ribbons.

"After… I didn't know if you'd want to break it off if you'd… once you know… but you can't break it off. Politically regardless of the reason that would be the worst thing that could happen to you."

"Why would I want to break it off, if I could? What do you and my brother know?"

"That's just it. Look, no one setting up the betrothal knew and by the time anyone who did heard it was too late to stop it politically."

"Who knew what? I never saw you in my life till I was thirteen and few enough people in the kingdom of the west ever did."

"Your mother did."

Beryl blinked. "Yes. Before I was born, when Nephrite was first committed to the Shitennou as a child."

"What of it?" asked the older man, who had been a child of five or six at the time and remembered a little.

"My father was having an affair with your mother," Endymion blurted out. "Your father, I mean, you know, doesn't know, but it was pretty sure. You're my half-sister, and Nephrite's."

His two lovers gaped at him.

"I understand if you want to break it off. Our affair I mean, not the engagement. I'll still go through with that for you and leave you two alone with each other. Unless you still want me," Endymion said with a half-hearted attempt at his usual eyebrow wiggle at Kunzite.

"I always yell at you for being a perverted pushy immature jerk; I never thought you'd be more of an idiot when you're trying to act otherwise." She stalked over to him, her improperly tied laces and skirts making ominous trails around her. Beryl latched onto the only important point in his previous statements and used the operative word. "_Illegitimate_ half-sister."


	6. Hit That

Title: Hit That  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Version: PGSM

"And if you mess with my kid sister, I'll mess you up."

"Yes, I'm sure your threats will do more good than the days of warnings about what your father will do if the betrothal's broken," said Jadeite dryly.

Nephrite jabbed a finger at the boy barely entering his teenaged years. "I'm not talking about that. I'm saying that if you break my sister's heart, I'll kill you."

"Just the behavior one would expect from a bodyguard," Zoisite said even drier.

"Boys. Master Endymion. Your betrothed is here."

"Beryl!" Nephrite greeted the girl about Endymion's age.

"Damn. I never expected a female Nephrite to be so damn hot. I'd hit that."

Nephrite hit him. Endymion nursed his first black eye of the day and went to introduce himself anyway.


End file.
